


与利威尔的七次吃饭与一次上床

by spockypocky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockypocky/pseuds/spockypocky
Summary: 存档记者利和金融狗文愉快恋爱
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	1. 第一顿

第一顿

埃尔文和利威尔第一次见面，他们去吃了豇豆面。

埃尔文在金融街上班，坐三十二层的办公室，椅子背后有一面巨大的落地窗，如果能见度允许，可以看见大半个灰蒙蒙的城市；利威尔是个摄影师，也做点与主流不搭边的采访，背一个牛逼哄哄的哈苏相机走南闯北，微博有十几万粉，个人简介写的是“漂泊 @XXX”（XXX是他的所在地），偶尔发一张不露身子只露脸的自拍，评论里大把大把的绿茶婊绿茶屌追着叫男神。

所以，以这两个职业爆表的时髦值来说，吃豇豆面都很违和。

埃尔文开车七拐八拐地来到这条小巷，狭窄的路面几乎塞不下他的路虎。面馆连名字都没有， 招牌上大摇大摆地写“豇豆面”，颇有苍蝇馆子破罐子破摔的豪爽气势。利威尔也是见过大风大浪的人，这种阵仗居然没把他吓退。这个小个子踩着皮靴气焰嚣张地走进店里，瞥了一眼油腻腻的桌面，扯下一截卫生纸开始默默地擦。服务员误以为收保护费的人换了，琢磨着这个月该交多少钱， 眼下已经在收银柜里累钞票了，利威尔看完墙上的菜单，朝他竖起两根手指，说：“豇豆面二两，加份臊子。”

埃尔文随后进来，在门口弯起膝盖才能不撞到脑袋，“我一样。”

服务员舒了一口气，扯着脖子朝厨房里喊：“两份二两豇豆加臊子！”又转过头来对他们说，“一共二十四块钱。”

天花板上掉下来一只蜘蛛在织网，利威尔盯着看。埃尔文见他没动作，在他面前打了个响指，“你不是要请我？先给钱。”

利威尔从裤子的后袋里掏出一个薄薄的钱夹，抽出一张卡朝服务员晃了晃，“刷卡行不行？” 服务员说哥们儿你逗我呢。

利威尔的杂志社要做一个金融界青年才俊的专题，埃尔文·史密斯首当其冲。本来该韩吉去搞他的专访，但她头天听说亚马逊流域发现了新物种，第二天就风风火火地飞到玻利维亚去了。她在机场给利威尔发了条微信，大致表达了表达即将分别多日的挂念之情，末尾有个P.S.，“我手里有个专访你帮我去搞吧材料发你邮箱了回来之后我给你做牛做马摸摸大！/亲吻”利威尔毫不犹豫地把她拉黑，过了一会儿手机弹出一条新消息，“我知道你把我拉黑了，幸好之前让你加了我小号。这事儿完了我让上面给你放半个月假，你想去哪儿就去哪儿/玫瑰/玫瑰/玫瑰”。利威尔面色阴沉地攥紧手机，在做权衡，半晌，打出一个“好”，再用语音回她一句切金断玉的“FUCK”。

他和韩吉·佐耶在墨西哥认识。利威尔在那儿铤而走险，追踪拉美黑帮；韩吉喜欢野生动物， 八月上旬东非大迁徙结束，她当时刚刚从考察队退下来，赴坎昆休假。

他们俩的事业方向说实话都赚不了什么钱，相识那会儿两人对前途还抱有不少幻想。利威尔话不多，而韩吉是个脑子有点脱线的自来熟，酒过三巡以后也相谈甚欢。几年之后纷纷被现实折腾得体无完肤，两人再次见面是在《社会·观察·生活》杂志社的会客室里，利威尔被一个同行介绍过来，韩吉情况相似，相对无言了一阵子，她拍拍利威尔的肩聊表安慰。

然而混熟了之后，韩吉天天都在上演交友不慎的真实案例。

无论利威尔想干不想干，他这会儿都坐在这儿和埃尔文吃饭。对面的男人长着极为典型的雅利安人种的面容，眉弓高耸，横了一对浅金色的眉，高大匀称的身材撑起西装的边边角角，漏出半页花色精致的里衬，低调与骚双管齐下，利威尔阅人无数，看出这人有衣冠禽兽的暗示。埃尔文撇开一双一次性筷子，熟练地相互摩擦去掉木屑，递给利威尔，笑得还挺含蓄。他在这间苍蝇馆子里闲适得令人发指，搞金融的似乎都是这副彬彬有礼的嘴脸。利威尔抬抬眼皮接过来，他真的不想说谢谢。他开门见山，“负责采访你的人跑单了，临时把我抓过来。你要是不想搞就不搞，我是没什么。”他拔出一根烟含在嘴里，扬扬烟盒，意思是你抽不抽。

埃尔文抬手拒绝了，微微一颔首，“我已经答应你们杂志，无论是谁来做我都会做。”

“那吃完饭开始？”

“吃完饭开始。”

服务员把面端上来，拇指陷了一节在碗口里。臊子自然是烂肉豇豆，堆了厚厚的一层。埃尔文的手对于一双寒砷的一次性筷子来说明显太大，但他用得相当熟练，手里的筷子呈平行结构，这种姿势无端地显得克制优雅。利威尔本着采访者的专业素质对他观察入微，目前为止，埃尔文的形象和“在常春藤浸淫数年的精英伪君子”偏差不大。

利威尔一条腿屈在椅子上，把面伴匀，往嘴里送了一口。他的舌头经过天南海北的历练，被培养得十分刁钻，但此刻还是无法抑制地被这入味充足的筋道面条所折服。调料与当地清淡的口味大相径庭，辣与咸都恰到好处。利威尔不露怯，比埃尔文先干掉一碗。臊子的悲剧是被压在碗底直到吃完面条才能重见天日，他碗里的肉末和豇豆好好浸在红油里，秀色可餐。利威尔找服务员拿了个勺子来。

埃尔文吃相极佳，不能叫斯文，只单纯地让人觉得他碗里的东西很好吃。他不比利威尔慢多少，吃完放下筷子，碗里干干净净。

利威尔瞅了两眼，“你是怎么把臊子和面一起吃完的？”


	2. 第二顿

第二顿

月末例行同行聚会，韩吉生拉硬拽把利威尔拖来。地点在河边一间新开的酒吧，周五晚上有脱衣舞表演。利威尔兴致不高，他一个纯gay，看女人跳脱衣舞实在意味不明，说实话他觉得一截小蛮腰连着丰乳肥臀纯属恶心人。韩吉不以为然，说有几个可爱的男孩子要来。

韩吉的意图很明显：把利威尔推销出去。她早已出柜，去年冬天和女友在荷兰领证，业余时间在网上和反同性恋势力作斗争。相比之下利威尔的归宿显得没着落得多，炮友走马灯似的换了一个又一个，最过分的一次是韩吉问他你和那小谁咋样了。他们上周才聊过，开头是韩吉单刀直入，“你现在和谁睡？”利威尔给他翻出来一张那人朋友圈里的自拍：光风霁月的一张脸，底下是半截好春光。照片下面几十个赞。而当时利威尔叼着半截烟修片，半晌，反问道：哪个那小谁？

利威尔靠在卡座角落刷微博，被红灯绿酒映出惨白阴沉的脸色，几乎不参与酒桌上的交谈和游戏。不久韩吉领了个身材挺拔的男青年过来和他玩骰子。为了和那小谁区分开来我们就把这个小年轻编为这小谁（作者懒得给酱油取名字）。韩吉媒婆嘴脸十足，笑容和蔼可亲，说这小谁，这是我同事利威尔，利威尔，这是《眼界》周刊的这小谁。说辞不能免俗。她朝利威尔使劲眨眼睛，意思是“可爱不？可爱不？”

《眼界》为了冲发行量经常搞点不实报道出来，利威尔不大瞧得上那边的人，但看在这小谁长相和身材都合他胃口的份上，也从善如流地和他握了握手。这小谁有些扭捏地在他身边坐下来，拿来两个骰盅。愧对一副好身板，他举手投足流露着一股脂粉气。利威尔不由得皱眉，没说什么，二五八万地点了根烟。开局他手气好，摇出来一个一、一个三和三个四，一当任意数，怎么看他都不会输。然而他是高开低走，只赢了第一局，往后越输越难看。这小谁笑眯眯地给他倒酒、笑眯眯地送到他嘴边，利威尔下意识躲开，推脱说我要开车不能喝，旁边的韩吉手一挥就把他给卖了，“你不担心，我送你回去。”利威尔暗骂一句猪队友，满满一杯一口干完。

他意识到这小谁是抱着让他不醉不休的心思来的，其中又带了点儿酒后乱性的叵测居心。利威尔不由得笑了一声，小年轻，喝醉了硬都硬不起来，还怎么上你。这时他们的赌注已经从啤酒换成纯伏特加。利威尔酒量再好也经不住这么灌，借口尿遁逃出来，脚步虚浮，在带着河水的臭味的夜风里有点儿迷茫。

利威尔沿着河岸五迷三道地走了一会儿，期间三次差点摔倒，路过一家卖小龙虾的。他想找个地方坐，店里人声鼎沸，他走到时正好还剩一张四人桌。这些地方的菜色大同小异，利威尔没看菜单直接点了一份麻辣小龙虾和王老吉（现在应该叫加多宝），其实不打算吃，他压根儿吃不下。

不久之后韩吉发微信来，“你跑哪儿去了？别这么不给面子。”利威尔面不改色地回，“拉屎。”刚发完服务员就领了个人到他对面坐下，说地方不够麻烦拼张桌子。利威尔一抬眼，看清那人的脸，脱口而出一句“guten Abend”。为了符合故事发展的需要，来的人自然是埃尔文·史密斯。他还是穿西装，细条纹，明着骚，脖子上没打领带，一天接近尾声，他衬衣的领子仍然立得一丝不苟。利威尔现在说话已经不过脑子，他记得埃尔文是德国人，就下意识来了这么一句他母语的晚上好。

埃尔文没蠢到就此用德语和利威尔展开交流的地步，他面对利威尔露出转瞬即逝的惊喜神色， 随即变成一个喜悦得很礼貌、礼貌得不虚假的笑，中规中矩地说我们挺有缘。

距离利威尔采访他已经过去两个月。那期杂志发行以后反响不错，埃尔文的微博又涨了几千个粉（他有V，认证是AOT事务所首席风险分析师，微博内容简直就是李〇复二世，难以直视，在此不表）。

利威尔有气无力地摆摆手，意思是别和我说话。他现在的姿势不能叫坐着，只能叫挂在椅子上，看着跟条大挂面似的。埃尔文识趣，转头叫服务员来点菜，他要麻辣小龙虾、炒田螺（去壳的，他补充道）、跳水蛙和八宝粥。利威尔没功夫想这人怎么吃那么多，只顾得上说我点了小龙虾，你就别点了。埃尔文应一声，让服务员把小龙虾去掉。其实这人也没利威尔想象中的那么虚伪。利威尔又想起什么，“小龙虾你不要去壳的？”

“不用，剥壳是种乐趣，”埃尔文说，“对了，我车上有醒酒药。”

利威尔倒也不客气，让他拿点儿给他。埃尔文回来时利威尔点的小龙虾已经被端上来。利威尔就着王老吉把药片吞下去，在药效发挥之前的空当充分展现了喝醉的人管不住嘴巴这一特点，早已忘了刚才那个生人勿近的手势。哪怕是他。

“我有个傻逼同事，天天想着把我推销出去。她刚给我介绍一小青年（男的？埃尔文挑眉）， 真他妈是如狼似虎，我差点被灌翻……”

埃尔文一边听他讲一边剥小龙虾，他戴着塑料手套，剥得慢条斯理，手指轻轻动几下，就从壳里扯出一条白生生的、沾了几滴油星子的龙虾肉来，和隔壁桌不是你死就是我活的气氛形成鲜明对比。他不急着吃，把剥好的龙虾堆在碗里。

利威尔还在讲，话题跑偏十万八千里，“我在中东遇到过一个女记者，她妈得了乳腺癌……”

这时埃尔文问，你吃不吃得辣。利威尔不明白他的意思，说一般吧，再继续讲乳腺癌。埃尔文就让服务员拿了一碟醋来，剥一个蘸一下、剥一个蘸一下，把刚才剥好的也一一拿出来，挨个挨个地都蘸了一下。

他剥完，利威尔也差不多说完，喝了一口饮料，又灵光一闪，还想继续说。这次是关于柬埔寨的童妓。这时埃尔文把盛着虾肉的碗放在他面前，掐断了利威尔的话题。埃尔文的表情里很有点欺世盗名的纯良温驯之感，湛蓝的眼睛盯着利威尔没说话。这副模样让人有所期待，也让人明白他有所期待。利威尔感觉有些微妙，尽管有一肚子酒没放出去，却也把碗朝自己推近了点，就用手拿着吃。

辣和酸各自争鸣，都留有余味，两种味道的程度对利威尔来说刚刚好。他对小龙虾没什么执念，主要是懒得剥壳，相比之下田螺就可爱很多，即使有壳，也只费用牙签挑挑的功夫。但有人帮你剥就是另一回事，虾肉富有韧性的口感是会让人上瘾的。利威尔埋头吃掉埃尔文的所有战果，胃都快撑爆，终于尿意袭来，利威尔早就胀得难受，内心欢天喜地地去放水。

菜陆续上齐，田螺和跳水蛙实际上卖相不出挑，不分青红皂白地浸在油里，是粗糙而直白的美味。这个穿订制西装的男人来吃，让人觉得他在屈尊纡贵。利威尔心血来潮就挑一筷子，顺便看看埃尔文的吃相，这人再一次证明自己吃相极佳，看都看得人食指大动。两根平行的筷子夹起螺肉或者牛蛙腿，他咀嚼时闭着嘴巴，也不会说太多话，会在无意中露出享受的神情。吃完一顿，他那边的桌子仍然秩序井然，虾壳和蛙的骨头累在骨碟里，碗盘以外的地方几乎没有溅到油。他来的时候什么样，现在也是什么样，嘴唇周围干干净净，一点残渣都没沾上。他的不斯文，都处在干净和赏心悦目的范围之内。

韩吉打了个电话过来，利威尔想了想还是接起来。韩吉气急败坏，“你特么拉屎拉到哪儿去了？”

利威尔刮刮鼻梁，“茅坑里。”

韩吉痛心疾首，“你太不给我面子了！这小谁不开心。”

“管我屌事。”

“我有点讨厌你。”

“我荣幸至极。”

那边急匆匆地挂了电话。

这厢埃尔文正在结账，把利威尔的也一起付了。利威尔背对门口，没看见身后的情况，所以耳朵被使劲揪了一下的时候他火冒三丈，一扭头就看见韩吉，她脸上高光与阴影交错，总之是个令人毛骨悚然的表情。她也学着这小谁，笑眯眯的，“好样的，利威尔。”她当然认识埃尔文，和他握手，称他为“史密斯先生”，也说挺有缘。

利威尔看向她身后，刚才聚会的一拨人都在，喝完酒出来吃夜宵。他平心静气地朝他们点了个头，这小谁在某人和某人之间支楞出一个脑袋，脸上怨愤又难过。

埃尔文猜到两三成自己介入了什么，他留下来没立场，最好是自然又大方地离开。

于是埃尔文就自然又大方地离开了。

后来韩吉送利威尔回家，免不了要调侃他几句。利威尔自恃清白，一问一答坦坦荡荡，末了评价道，“他其实还有点意思。”

韩吉大吃一惊，挤眉弄眼的，“他？看他的微博，明明就是第二个李〇复啊。”（别再强调了行么？）利威尔耸耸肩，这一点是板上钉钉的事实。

他睡觉之前又刷了几下微博，有人at他，他点进去看，是他和埃尔文吃夜宵的照片，“在XX路吃小龙虾竟然遇到@利威尔！没好意思上去打招呼啊啊啊[害羞][亲亲]还有谁帮我鉴定一下他对面是不是传说中的歪果仁版李〇复啊？我和我的小伙伴们都惊呆了！”

评论里有人at利威尔，也有人at埃尔文。利威尔撇撇嘴懒得理，蒙起被子睡觉，这时他手机叮

咚一声，埃尔文发来一条短信，“我微博是@ErwinS_Fake。”他想必也看到了at，觉得有必要为自己正名，别的没多说。

一个在金融街上班，却爱吃豇豆面和小龙虾的人，怎么可能是李〇复二世。唯一的可能性就是那个号找了公关在捣鼓，微博上这种大V一抓一个准。利威尔心知肚明，勉强撑起眼皮打字，“逼格挺高。明天粉你，睡了。”


	3. 第三顿

第三顿

韩吉帮利威尔要到五天休假，她之前说十五天，食了三分之二个言。即使长度上打了折扣，履行这个承诺的过程也算艰苦卓绝。他们的办公室在二十楼，老板的在二十七楼。公司电梯常年不堪重负，韩吉不得不爬楼梯上上下下，气喘吁吁，望着老板那颗油光水滑的秃头跪舔了他足足一周。等到她能喜大普奔地告诉利威尔“我搞定了”的时候，屁股已经翘了几度，腿细了一圈。

利威尔手头有些琐事，七月中旬才忙完。

A城的夏季有烈日暴晒，气候极度干燥，灼热的空气仿佛纹丝不动。白天出门需要遮阳伞、大量勇气和对肤色完全弃之不顾的坦然心态。每年的七到八月，该市的地方电视台都无一例外会出现如下几个场景：一、记者在汽车前盖上煎鸡蛋。二、记者在汽车控制台上烤蛋糕并分发给路人。三、记者几乎被晒到裂开翘起的路面绊倒。

就在这三伏天的滚滚热浪里，利威尔的吉普车抛锚了。

五天的假期不尴不尬，走远嫌不够，走近嫌太长。他早有计划去一个叫朴朔的村落，当地有媳妇或女婿以身侍奉公公或丈母娘的诡异民俗，但朴朔地处偏僻，距离最近的机场有八小时车程，往返需花费两天，时间显然不够。

在大都市里浸淫了这么些年，利威尔逐渐丧失了年轻时候那种非跟自己过不去的劲头。他都没做什么心理斗争，独自驱车前往A城附近的清凉山避暑。

利威尔开足冷气，在车里单曲循环一首H.I.M.的歌。主唱恃一把低沉寥落的烟嗓，曲调阴冷，听起来透心凉心飞扬，绝对有降温的作用（这个用途说出去估计会被歌迷揍）。天气预报说今天白天有大到暴雨，利威尔预计下午一点半抵达，希望错过降水。汽车驶过一半路程，公路惨白地延伸，在高温之下升腾的空气扭曲了视线，道路尽头山峦的轮廓变幻莫测，植被茂密，却仍然有点苟延残喘的意思。前后左右只有两三辆车，这一段路没有测速，利威尔踩满油门，他对超速抱有狂热，同时无视空调打开车窗，从那个缺口灌入巨大的风。

就在Ville Valo唱“how beautiful you are”的时候，利威尔感到车子逐渐减速，而且不在油门的控制范围之内。他很快意识到引擎熄火了，于是轻轻推一下方向盘，将车停到路边。迄今事情都在意料之中。这辆吉普车他买了将近十年，期间东奔西走，对它疏于养护，加上今夏超越十年以来平均值的气温，一个正常的引擎完全有偶尔熄个火、败败主人的兴的权力。

至于一直熄火和败兴的权力，那当然是没有的

——但是引擎表示它要造反。

利威尔先是非常非常安静地在驾驶座上待了一会儿，姿势趋于静止，持续了将近十五秒钟。之后他一拳重重地落在控制台上，“韩吉我操你妈！”

他打给道路救援，对无关人员语气平静。他习惯奔波与奔波带来的麻烦，情绪波动迅速平复下来。他曾经有过因为泥石流而被困盘山公路三十个小时的经历。那边表示估计会三十分钟内赶到他的所在地，利威尔略微舒了一口气，坐回车里。熄火的一个后果是空调停止运转，另一个后果是窗户关不上。热空气以一个十分淡定的速度替代了车里的凉意，利威尔从手套箱里抽出一摞废稿扇风，扇起来的也是热风，反倒加速了内外空气的交替。超速、开窗和扇风联手证明早晨利威尔出门忘了带脑子。

有几辆车飞速从他身侧开过去，利威尔心里有底，暂时还没考虑找路人帮忙。在被热意逼得脱掉上衣以后，他终于百无聊赖地摸出手机，开始刷微博。

要知道，利威尔在微博上的形象相当高贵冷艳，他从来不转发，全是原创微博，坐拥十几万有效粉丝，关注只有区区一百二十个——最新的一个是ErwinS_Fake。埃尔文的小号纯属自娱自乐，有吃喝玩乐，有读书随想，也有慈善微博的转发，照片总是拍得很漂亮，给人的大体感觉是一个三观端正、不务正业又极具生活情趣的人。他刚发了一条，简明扼要地评价了一下城南新开的一家印度菜，说味道不如服务生的印式英语正宗。利威尔烦躁地想这人还上不上班了。

他给道路援助打电话的一个小时以后，人还是没过来。利威尔又打过去，那边说刚刚派去的人也抛锚了，已经又派了一个，大概要等一个小时。

什么运气。利威尔挂断电话，在微博上愤然发了一条“抛锚了”，照一张山和烈日是本性使然， 他还顺手定了个位。之后微博下的评论、粉丝的反应都不关他的事。

不久，利威尔收到埃尔文的短信，“你怎样？”

“在等援助。”

“是否等了很久？”

“一个小时。”

“我比道路援助可靠许多。”埃尔文使用文字时用语礼貌克制，也留有余地。

“那你来？”利威尔骨子里不带半点矫情虚伪，说得十分爽快。实话说他有些受宠若惊。埃尔文上次给他剥虾，他就已经挺受宠若惊的了，但埃尔文看起来是个好好先生，利威尔摸不清楚这人的尿性，只能按兵不动。

埃尔文很快回复：“好。你等我。”

天上落下来几滴水，仿佛在试探，随后数量骤增，挡风镜上流下绵延的水幕，近来天气预报意外地准，然而降雨没能让天气更凉爽，反而增加了湿度，闷与热交加是最难耐的夏天。零星有雨水飘进敞开的车窗。利威尔把T恤挂在脖子上，戴上耳机，点烟，出汗。等待的姿态。

埃尔文来得比道路援助快——利威尔没有叫停后者，没心没肺地想谁先到就谁解决。轮胎带起

车身两侧积水飞溅，埃尔文的路虎停在利威尔的车后面，他打开车门，撑起一把黑色的长柄伞，伞顶足够宽阔，容纳两个成年男子（年龄上，不是体型上）绰绰有余。

利威尔匆匆套上T恤，边理衣摆边下车。这厢说辛苦了，那厢说不辛苦。

“我的车怎么办？”

“我已经安排，随后会有人赶到，你不必担心。你可以去我车上。”

埃尔文的话比道路援助接线员的靠谱得多。利威尔再次道谢，埃尔文说应该的。他这回没穿衣领似乎硬得硌脖子西装，身上是一件灰色的polo衫，BV的编织式样的板鞋。欧洲人的体型属于先天优势，随便怎么糟践，再说埃尔文也没糟践，简洁之中见真章，并且出人意料的，青春逼人，青春逼人啊。

利威尔坐上副驾驶，埃尔文收起伞放到后座。利威尔瞥了一眼，后座正中孤零零地放着一碗明显是吃了一半的甜品（因为盒子上写了“鲜〇仙”），看着像是甜豆花。利威尔差一点就笑出声来了，然而他只是抹了抹鼻子，“你不上班？”

“我刚做完一个项目，老板放我两天假。”说话时埃尔文不经意地瞟了一眼后面的豆花，“而且手下的人多了，自己做的事就少了。”

利威尔发现埃尔文的视线，觉得这人太有趣了。他不动声色，“巧，我也在休假。”

“这是去哪？”他又朝后瞟了一眼。

“山上。那车太操蛋。”

“常有的事，吉普很糙。修好了还去吗？”还在瞟。

“没兴致了，回家睡大觉。”在那之前先把韩吉收拾了。“……呃，你介不介意我吃点东西？”

利威尔的表情顿时就意义不明地扭曲了（想笑），头转向车窗那边，“你随意。” 埃尔文把盒子够过来，用塑料勺子剜着吃。违和感突破天际，但也有点儿可爱。利威尔复习了一遍自己上一秒的想法。“埃尔文有点儿可爱”——他确凿这么想了。

再强调埃尔文的吃相就显得有些累赘，大家只要知道他吃得赏心悦目又接地气就行了。利威尔问我怎么谢你？请你吃饭？埃尔文觉得很中，说他正好有个想去的馆子。不是“餐厅”，而是“馆子”。这时利威尔开始他是不是怀疑苍蝇馆子前五十强的评审团团长（也是团长呢）。

埃尔文叫来的人很快赶到，开着一辆拖车。来人检查了一遍，说在这儿修不好，只能拖回去修。利威尔已经料到。他坐埃尔文的车回家。德国人在车里放普契尼的歌剧。花腔女高音听得利威尔毛骨悚然，他不客气地关掉音乐，问能不能听点别的。埃尔文给他放Pulp，把他的喜好猜得八九不离十。

雨势时大时小，始终没有停下来的迹象。利威尔主张速战速决，坚持今天请埃尔文吃饭。埃尔文订了时间和地点，利威尔当场用手机查了查大众点评，一千多个评价，满星等级，价廉物美——

是一家吃凉皮的。

工作关系，埃尔文平时聚会应酬都在消费动辄上万的地方。好吃是好吃，精致是精致，然而吃久了难免会腻，味觉也会疲劳。有一次他正好撞见新来的分析师让·基尔希斯坦在用大众点评查餐厅，他自己也去注册了一个，一年下来发了将近两百条点评。他也确实参与了评选A城苍蝇馆子前五十强的评审团（据说明年就是他当团长了），为阿克曼记海鲜烧烤的孰去孰留投下了决定性的一票。

利威尔回到家先洗了个澡，用修闲时拍的照片和整理稿件来打发时间。他对拉丁美洲念念不忘，但短时间内没有再去的机会。在杂志社呆了将近一年，利威尔十分清楚自己与《社会·观察·生活》的匹配度只有百分之一——那个百分之一是韩吉·佐耶。他们很少谈论未来，但都清楚对方不会就此安定下来。他们是一起来的这里，有很大的可能会一起离开。

接近饭点，埃尔文来接他，天上还在飘毛毛雨。利威尔住城东，凉皮店在城西。他们要在高峰期跨越这座城的腹地。车水马龙结成冰，杂烩里不时响起一声蔫搭搭的喇叭。埃尔文道歉，“抱歉，我没考虑周全。”

利威尔看着前方凝成一张饼的各色车辆骂了句“操”，当然没原谅，问能不能抽烟。埃尔文点点头。

他们在路上堵了四十分钟，到斯普林格凉皮店时利威尔已经连屁都放不出来一个。然而即使天气如此恶劣，店外仍然有一串人在排队等位。负责登记的小哥理了个和尚头，拿给他们一张写着数字的小票。利威尔问现在排到几号，小哥说三十七号。他们是四十七号。

“要不换一家。”利威尔说着已经在往外走了。埃尔文把他拉回来，“不换。”

利威尔眉头一皱，想发火，可人家大老远跑来救自己于水火之中（虽然吧可能有点不良的居心），无论如何，现在该他做牛做马。于是他搬了两张塑料凳子来，“坐。”

凉皮店不大，服务水平却不低，要朝海〇捞靠拢的架势。和尚头小哥给他们端来一盘瓜子两杯酸梅汤，利威尔右脚搭上左膝盖，开始嗑，不太在乎形象。埃尔文坐姿挺拔，和他有一搭没一搭地聊，清醒的利威尔说话简洁利落，再也没有什么乳腺癌和傻逼同事。

小哥叫四十七号，他俩被领到靠里的一张桌子。埃尔文点了一份加麻酱的凉皮、岐山臊子面和一屉牛肉水煎包，说是夏天必备。他对面食和臊子大概有执念。利威尔对食物要求不高，常以好炖果腹，忙起来可以不吃。他甘愿当跟风狗，也点加麻酱的凉皮和岐山臊子面。服务员说你俩别点一样的呗，咱家油泼面也好吃。于是改成加麻酱的凉皮和油泼面。

阴雨天气能影响人的食欲，利威尔无精打采地拌了拌凉皮，顶上堆着黄瓜丝、豆芽和切成细条的烤麸。他试着吃了一口，麻酱味道醇厚，凉皮口感柔韧适宜，并不显得“粉”。这一口吃出了利威尔的食欲，他意识到自己其实挺饿的。他穿的是沃〇玛卖二十块钱一打的T恤，弄脏了也不心疼，“哧溜”“哧溜”地吸凉皮，果不其然被溅到油。吃着吃着他发展出一种乐趣：吃到浸了调料的烤麸就像一种奖励。但烤麸数量不多，一下吃完后头就没着落了，只能慢慢地，吃两口凉皮吃一根烤麸，力求分配均匀——烤麸是一碗凉皮的精髓。他用手拿着包子吃，马虎地咀嚼几下，速度太快， 吞咽有点困难。他喝掉一口水才把嘴里的包子吞下去，看埃尔文一眼，“我吃相比较丑，你别介意。”

埃尔文把凉皮在筷子尖上裹成一团送进嘴里，很科学又卫生的吃法，“没事。”他抽一张卫生纸递给利威尔，脸上有个浅淡的笑，“你嘴角有东西。”

“哪边？”

“这边。”埃尔文用食指蜻蜓点水地碰了一下他嘴唇的左边，“我帮你擦掉了。”


	4. 第四顿

第四顿

利威尔偶发胃痛，是无节制的抽烟喝酒和饮食不规律落下的毛病，当然以上两项现在也在进行中。坐办公室的日子还好，起码中午会有同事（多数时候是韩吉）吆喝吃饭。一休假他就像匹脱了缰的野马似的，也不能叫纵情声色，只是放纵自己的种种坏毛病：既是夜猫子，又是回笼教大护法，还是心情好才吃饭星人。

放假第三天利威尔下午两点起床，厚重的窗帘阻隔阳光，不看钟毫无时间的概念。他突然想吃板栗鸡，就叫了个外卖。那一家生意紧俏，无论是不是饭点，加上跑外卖的小哥很可能是拖延症末期患者，东西送到他家时刚好四点。在等待的空闲利威尔从冰箱深处翻出一个绿豆冰叼在嘴里，去楼下711买了一碗好炖，又顺手拿了一个绿茶味的八喜。这些冷冷热热在一刻钟内被消灭干净，在他胃里抵死缠绵，消化器官只剩下最后一口气。他不知节制，喝完一碗热气腾腾的鸡汤，伸勺子去

捞板栗，一站起来就痛翻了。

利威尔坐回沙发上，一只手捂住肚子。尽管四下无人，他还是逞强了一会儿，冷冰冰的一张脸，色泽惨淡的嘴唇抿成一条细线。疼痛毫无减轻的趋势，仿佛是和他的固执对着干。他低喘一声，放弃，侧着倒下，在沙发上蜷成一团，脸埋在扶手和座位之间的空隙里，呼吸带有皮革味道的空气，咬牙憋足一口气顽强抵抗。他上一次犯病时吃光了家里备的药，之后的几个月和胃相安无事，抱着侥幸心理没有再买。现世报来了。

这么缩着不是办法，利威尔被迫去厨房烧水，他家鲜少开灶，厨具却都一尘不染。他靠在流理台边等水烧开，躬起身体。胃痛时他只有两个姿势：蜷缩和佝偻。嶙峋的脊椎发源于后颈，那里凸起一块，线条削瘦得将近刻薄。他的手掌仍然贴在腹部——是个自卫一样的姿势，感到那里的肌肉因为绞痛而警戒着坚硬着。他的额角滑下一滴汗。胃痛是利威尔罕见的感到无助的时刻。

热水壶的开关弹起，利威尔随便找了个碗，倒水时手在抖。他匆忙把碗送到嘴边，喝一口又吐出来，刚烧好的水太烫，一下子用力过猛，手跟着一滑，碗摔在地上，滚烫的水和陶瓷相携溅开， 液体在他的脚背壮烈着陆。

漂泊与颠沛没有教会他照顾自己，他的洒脱是满不在乎的孕育。

利威尔盯着红了一块的脚背和碎裂的碗，倏地有点惆怅。他今年二十七了，中间一定少活了几年。他的人生严重缺乏人文关怀。

利威尔打算去买药，在家里翻箱倒柜半天找车钥匙，躺在地板上喘气时才想起来车子送修了。也就是说，如果要出门，他就得在这种惨绝人寰的天气里步行五分钟到住宅区附近的大路打车,还不知道打不打得到。他拉开窗帘，玻璃发烫，四点过，日光壮大，山洪般地涌入这个房间，炎热尚未消弭，出门被列为不可能（与和女人谈恋爱、谈论身高并列第一）。利威尔陷入了一个恶性循环：胃痛导致不想出门，不想出门导致不能买药，不能买药胃导致更痛，胃更痛导致更不想出门。Replay。疼痛是间歇性的，它反复无常，反复无常令人暴躁。

有人打来电话，利威尔没接。他估摸着水大概凉了，温水带来轻微的舒缓感。其实毫无帮助，绞痛很快卷土重来。

太阳褪成金红，他下定决心出门买药，揣起钥匙和手机，在裤兜里塞了几百块钱。这时又有电话打来，是埃尔文。刚才的慰藉也是他的。

“干嘛。”利威尔现在真没心情说话。“你有空吗？去喝粥。”

“喝你……”妈逼，利威尔打住，“不去，没空。”

埃尔文很识趣，“抱歉，那下次？”这是成人惯用的、推脱或退却的说辞。没人知道下次是多久。

利威尔没说话，背贴着门框慢慢滑下来。还有一只鞋没穿。

“利威尔？”

他坚持，“没，没什么……”吐字断续和微弱的尾音出卖了他。

“你听起来很难受，”埃尔文喜欢陈述句，他本身就让人感到确定，“在生病？”

“……”利威尔的身体对折，把手机握得发热。

“利威尔。”

他特别特别痛，也特别特别累，“……我胃痛。”两者成全他的软弱，他故意为电话另一头的人打开一个阙口。

“需不需要我过来？”

“要……我等下把地址发你。”

“好。”

利威尔没有挂断，而埃尔文总是在别人挂断以后才挂断，他们沉默了一会儿，埃尔文的耳边有

紊乱浅薄的呼吸声，越过电磁波失了真。

“埃尔文。”利威尔毫无预兆地开口，听起来稳定了一些。“嗯？”

“你是不是在追我？”

“是。”那边笑了一声，答得毫不含糊。“批准。”

利威尔没锁门，在沙发上喊你直接进来。他背对沙发外侧，没看见埃尔文人，能听见他的脚步声。利威尔自觉刚才犯了大蠢，“批准”？这两个字居然是他说出来的？其暧昧程度简直该千刀万剐。眼下这两人一个站着一个躺着，气氛微妙，一时间好像哪儿都是雷池。

埃尔文带了胃炎干糖浆，泡好，棕褐色的一碗。利威尔喝一口就放下了，“难喝。”

“喝完。”

利威尔不情愿地又喝了一口，不想显得太幼稚，虽然幼稚是病人的特权，仰起脖子一口气喝

光。埃尔文又笑得很含蓄，递给他一颗大白兔（道具拿错了吧）。利威尔有点嫌弃又有点迟疑地剥开，含软了咀嚼，奶糖黏在牙齿上，舌头去驱逐，是一场甜蜜的斗争。但一个成年人吃奶糖，还吃得很愉悦，总归是件不光彩的事。

“还要不要？”

利威尔摆摆手，吃一颗已经破格，“……别。”

“有没有好一点？”

疼痛式微，利威尔说有。见到这个人他就想到吃的，“晚饭吃什么？”和埃尔文一起吃饭再理所当然不过。

“喝粥养胃，我叫外卖，”埃尔文看到茶几上的板栗鸡——利威尔还没来得及收拾——眼前一亮，“这家的板栗鸡很妙。”

利威尔点点头，“你怎么有那么多时间去吃东西？”

“我说过，手下的人多了，自己做的事就少了。” 利威尔冷哼一声，“不务正业。”

埃尔文的表情滴水不漏。金融业压力巨大，新人累得猪狗不如，像他这种入行几年、脑子又够用的，方才从猪狗升级为牛马，而不务正业的高帅富才是真的高帅富。利威尔的错觉是极好的。 利威尔收起外卖的餐盒，鸡汤几乎原封不动，而他食欲疲软，肠胃奄奄一息。他从厨房里回

来，埃尔文坐在小沙发上，利威尔以为他会说点什么，毕竟刚才在电话里这人勉强算是给自己表白了。

埃尔文在翻一本影集，假淡定，言语上和行动上都不作为。另一个就打算先发制人，“你说你在追我。”

埃尔文抬起头，“你说你批准了。”

“什么时候的事？”他指产生那种想法。

“你说你有个傻逼同事给你介绍一个小青年的时候。”性向对了，一切皆有可能。

利威尔使劲回忆了一遍，加上这一次，他们通共见过四次面，他没有说那句话的记忆。该对话只可能发生在他喝醉那次，“那挺早的。”

“我不喜欢浪费时间。”

粥店的外卖比板栗鸡的快得多，一个金发男人来送，就职业来说穿着奇特，衬衣规矩地扎进西裤里，鞋子是拼贴皮。埃尔文在门口和他寒暄。利威尔走近了看，反而被那人上下打量一圈。他喃喃道什么店送外卖的都穿这样了，那人愣了愣 ，自我审视一番，以为穿着还算对得起事务所。他的表情非常严肃，“我是史密斯跑腿公司的，我叫三毛。”他是来搞笑的。

利威尔看向埃尔文，“你朋友？”两人把骚藏着掖着、又看似无意地泄露一星半点的样子如出一辙。

埃尔文说是，也是同事。三毛讪讪的，心想跑腿公司员工比分析师有趣些。面对这种重色轻友的行径，利威尔表现得不为所动。

埃尔文把小菜盛在盘子里，粥倒进一口大碗。做粥的食材很素，几粒葱、姜丝和蟹。米粒形状饱满，充分开了花，颜色干净，清清淡淡地引诱人。胃痛的人吃什么都可能吐，而痛完，喝一碗温热糯软的粥，又比什么都来得讨喜。埃尔文对食物的品味不会错，利威尔咽下一口，咸淡适宜，蟹的味道若隐若现，好像是它在前面跑，味蕾在后面追，怎么也追不上，只能囫囵地吃，欲求不满。他能感到浓稠的质感顺着食道徐徐滑下去，从喉咙润到胃里，他这两天命运多舛，一瞬间就被这碗粥给治愈了顺便收买了。埃尔文是掐着他的软肋来的。

“不错。”利威尔喝光两碗，衷心称赞。他板着脸，眉眼生来阴郁，不适合笑，除了骂人，说话

向来削掉三分情绪，因此看起来和听起来都有些勉强。这勉强是违心的。埃尔文不客气地回答：“这自然。”

埃尔文请客，利威尔洗碗。利威尔上能换灯泡下能通厕所，但厨房对他来说是个迷，餐具洗洁精都还没开封。他把打碎的碗扫到一边，装模作样地把碗盘泡进水槽里，双手抱胸等了一会儿，用海绵清洗。

埃尔文继续翻刚才那本影集，是利威尔的。他喜欢拍人，定格黑加伯后惊心动魄的眼睛、纹身像袖子一样覆盖手臂的苍拓男子、眉清目秀而神色坦然的东南亚童妓。摄于大马士革、圣路易斯波托西和白马市。

上天入地的摄影师利威尔先生拉开厨房的滑动门，“啊，洗不干净。”

“这……”日进斗金的分析师史密斯先生四下看了看，手探进水槽里，“要用热水泡。要不我来。”

——人文关怀。埃尔文就是掐着他的软肋来的。利威尔欣然让贤。


	5. 第五顿

第五顿

距离利威尔犯胃病过去三四天，埃尔文没再和利威尔见面。埃尔文懂得适可而止，除了发信息时言语上调戏调戏、撩拨撩拨，没做任何出格的举动。这些调戏和撩拨都相当水到渠成、点到即止、捉摸不透。利威尔看着他那副温吞水的样子，有点毛焦火辣。这烈日当空普照大地的，要淡定下来也不容易。但无论如何，他得端着。言下之意是如果埃尔文发十个字的短信，他最多只能回九个字；要在适当的地方打住，比埃尔文先说下次再聊；一般情况下，不能找他。昆德拉写过，爱情最初的模样决定了它以后的模样，你今天把早餐端到他床上，以后就得天天把早餐端到他床上。谁都不想失了先机、成为端早餐那个人，于是大多数情与爱都生长在那些不成文的条条框框里，一个想方设法摆架子，另一个想方设法拆台。摆的比拆的狠，就分道扬镳；拆的比摆的狠，就两情相悦。埃尔文肯赏脸，陪他这么玩儿，似乎也乐在其中，总体趋势是按兵不动。

这是一个普通的爱情故事，主角们抱着普通人的自尊心和普通人的算计。他们在勾心斗角，过家家似的，但这些勾心斗角都是有情趣的。

难得一见的高温造成市民滥用空调，市里轮流限电，今天轮到利威尔住的公寓遭殃。他是被热醒的，焐了一脖子汗，发梢聚拢成几个尖，把脸庞两侧粘得服服帖帖。发现空调失灵后他的第一个反应是查看家里的小电板（这人从来不看楼下的告示，所以不知道整栋楼都停电了），电板一切正常。他出门检查控制整层楼的大电板，正好撞见住在对面的一对女同性恋，个子小的那个肩上挎了个游泳圈，两人都穿背心短裤人字拖，看样子要去游泳。利威尔叫住她们，问你们家停电没有？赫莉斯塔说停了呀，所以才想去游泳的。尤弥尔和她手拖手，马虎地绑一个低马尾，佝偻着背，更显胸前一马平川，看着像个男孩子。她附和地点点头，说物管在楼下贴了通知，停到晚上八点。利威尔应了一声，没精打采地退回房间里。

窗帘开了一小半，阳光在地板上扯出一个灼热的矩形。他在缝隙之间露出一只眼睛，整个城市被过度曝光，缩小数倍的汽车缓慢行驶，显得死气沉沉。冷冻室里的冰淇淋没一个幸免，矿泉水不幸被放在有阳光照射的地方，瓶身被晒到温热，接触的瞬间他失去饮用的欲望。他洗冷水澡，闭起眼，在花洒下面站得大义凛然，冲掉积累的汗；只穿一条boxer盘腿坐在地板上，抽薄荷味的烟，据说滤嘴中间有个点的烟杀精，并不是重要的事；木头是易受外界影响的材料，染上利威尔的体温，他在家里走来走去，空气里漂浮发光的细小灰尘，刻意把脚掌的拱形放平。种种行为像一只易怒的、神经质的猫。

家里wifi也因为停电挂掉，利威尔竭尽全力剥削手机功能，三分钟后向微博屈服。首页有：韩吉秀恩爱和呼吁保护野生动物，匹西斯点评时政辛辣又机智，阿尔敏在健身房里大汗淋漓地自拍。利威尔很有目的性地点开埃尔文的头像，图片全点开，不知不觉中翻了五页。他几乎没有在照片里露过面，有的讲述去各种聚会饭局的经历，拍到三毛，坐在某家卫生状况堪忧的餐厅里专心玩手机，刘海遮住眼睛和半截鼻梁，人中和下巴上的胡茬是他的标志；拍到鼻梁的弧度挺拔而温柔的金发女子，侧身对着镜头，一只手扣住另一只手臂，只有神情冷冽的半张脸，踩一双七厘米的红底高跟，小腿浮现结实的肌肉曲线；拍到高楼远眺的风景，摩天尖顶没入云雾的海，拍到海和山，启程与返航，夜里城市的兴与衰，相似的机翼切割色彩迥异的天空——三十分钟环游埃尔文的世界。

利威尔走过战争、饥饿、干旱和贫穷，而埃尔文向他展示一种欣欣向荣的归属感。他是温润的繁荣。

利威尔翻到最后，第一条是三年前，背景明显是某个卫生间，埃尔文对着镜子举起手机拍了一张，神情严肃僵硬，暴露出对自拍业务的生疏。他写：“这是我，认识的加一下。”

利威尔认真看了一会儿，鬼使神差地把这张照片保存下来，随后收到运营商的短信，“您的手机即将欠费……”

他用最后几毛钱话费给埃尔文打了一通电话，“去不去吃冰？”

利威尔知道这几天不温不火是他有意为之，这也是一种勾心斗角，里头也有两人心照不宣的情趣在。低级的手段往往最奏效。利威尔不屑地哼笑几声，还是忍不住咬了钩。

那边非常爽快，“去，哪一家？”

虽说是吃冰，他们还是去了一家正儿八经的餐厅。毗邻A城某条著名民俗街，街上人来人往， 而那家餐厅与世无争地坐落在一条与民俗街垂直的小巷里。路面狭窄，房屋投下的阴影使巷子里温度凉爽，利威尔和埃尔文一前一后，慢悠悠地走了好久。埃尔文没有问过在哪里、要多久，他的耐心不止体现在这一点上。他们路过巷子里的小学，还没下课，一个班在操场上稀稀拉拉地站成四排、上体育，两排男生两排女生，由高到矮个个都打不起精神。这里自成一个平静安详的国度，他们带来外界的仆仆风尘，此时都有身为闯入者的自觉。一间小院儿门没锁，坐在天井里择菜的女主人匆忙抬头看他们一眼，眼神里有某种无法直视的成分。利威尔放慢脚步等埃尔文一起，矮小的侧影令人感到安定。埃尔文毫无困难地俯视他的头顶，漩儿长在正中，茂密的黑发以此为据点向外蓬勃生长。他的耳朵形状奇特，耳廓有一处凹陷，耳垂瘦小凉薄。

利威尔回头盯他一眼，三白眼杀伤力不可小觑，“看什么看。” 你呀。埃尔文笑而不语。

餐厅门口立了两樽石麒麟，进门别有洞天，三面墙壁徐徐淌下一层薄如蝉翼的水，墙壁底部长了青苔，故意留着没清理，视觉上带来几分凉意。餐厅的名字就叫“水帘洞”。

在豇豆面、小龙虾和凉皮之后，埃尔文和利威尔终于高端洋气上档次了一回（作者感动得涕泗横流）。

埃尔文明显是惊喜地笑起来，忙着环顾这里的装潢，“原来你是内行。” 利威尔的表情略有松动，“我也就知道这一家。”

接待的小妹似乎和他是熟人，笑容可掬地走过来，婀娜多姿地把他俩领进去，安排的位置里藏了私心，他们的桌子正对一口小池塘，荷花开得正好，池子里养着几尾衣三色，错落有致地立了几座石雕，古色古香，也是鱼和花。

埃尔文调侃说那姑娘对你有意。利威尔敷衍地抬抬眼，说你以为我不知道啊。埃尔文又说我也对你有意。他打得一手好直球，胜在脸皮厚。利威尔语塞，沉默两秒，说这个我也知道。彬彬有礼地耍流氓是种技巧，埃尔文用得出神入化。

利威尔点了红豆和芒果两种冰沙，店里人不多，很快做好给他们端上桌。分量很足，盘子里冰沙高耸，挂着丰盛的红豆和芒果，水汪汪的一片，实乃盛夏消暑之良品。

他们各有一个小碗一个小勺，舀着吃。利威尔偏爱芒果口味，挖了几大勺。他吃得太急，被冷得牙根痛，碍于面子，只能小小地耸起肩，被冷到痛也要绷着。埃尔文看出来，微微低下头，并不点破。他的体贴都是揉碎了的细节。

芒果是新鲜切的，并未用糖浆提升甜度，只用鲜榨的芒果汁调味，原汁原味。红豆甜而不腻， 入口柔软化渣。冰沙被磨得极细，入口即化，加入淡奶油一起打，一股清淡的奶香沁人心脾。这确实是冰品，却冰得绵长又优柔。

之后又来了一桌人，两男一女。男的高大，女的娇小，身高差和埃尔文利威尔的组合有异曲同工之妙。那女的先看到他们，利威尔认出她来，是埃尔文的照片里穿红底高跟的金发女子。她冷冽的神色和照片上别无二致，目光在两人之间不留痕迹地打了个转，朝埃尔文点头当做打招呼，随后若无其事地坐下，背脊挺直，随时严阵以待的样子。

埃尔文说：“我师妹。” 利威尔说：“我看过。”

埃尔文挑眉，他心思活络，峰回路转只需半秒，“你看过我微博。”结论掷地有声。他笑得开心而不过于开心，嘴唇的弧度就在那个恰好让人感到舒服的点上。他并不滥用自己的城府，对利威尔只展露出会被喜欢的那一丁点。

利威尔淡定转移话题，随手拎了两个无辜群众当挡箭牌，“那边那两个，哪个是她男朋友？”

“如果是，那两个都是。反之亦然。”

利威尔吃多了埃尔文就叫他停下来，让他惦记惦记自己的胃。

吃晚饭时间还早，他们几乎把两份都消灭干净，暂时吃不了饭。出去时埃尔文和阿尼简单聊了几句。她也是教科书型的金融业走狗，出来吃个冰都穿得一本正经，丝绸衬衣塞进包身裙里，耳环项链指甲油全副武装，两个男伴的穿着跟她比起来清纯得就像大学生一样。埃尔文说，你这身不错。阿尼说等会儿要去个酒会，你对象也不错。利威尔插嘴，不是对象。埃尔文接口，是boyfriend-to-be。这个称呼利威尔可以接受。阿尼理解不能，耸耸肩，说随便你们，然后和埃尔文简洁地点头道别。

走出店门时两人心里都有些乱，埃尔文此地无银三百两，说：“你别有压力。”

“我能有什么压力。”

而在阿尼、莱纳和贝特霍尔德看来，他们俩简直就是手拉着手、肩并着肩、踩着欢快的跑跳步奔向了live happily ever after的结局。

他们在民俗街上漫无目的地逛。说要走吧，有点儿恋恋不舍，似乎吃了饭就没下文，说要留吧，熙熙攘攘的街道又让利威尔浑身不自在。他想跟埃尔文说换个地方，一转头那家伙就不见了。他站在一个卖糖葫芦的小摊儿旁边，在仔细挑选。现在的糖葫芦先进了很多，山楂逐渐退居二线， 不仅有草莓、葡萄、猕猴桃，还有裹瓜子的、裹葡萄干的，花样百出，选择恐惧症就是死在这些手艺人的七窍玲珑心上的。埃尔文选了一阵，没挑到顺眼的，只能意兴阑珊地折回来。

利威尔又觉得他有点儿可爱，是嵌进外表的一丝不苟里的可爱，这样就显得更可爱了——这个想法是颗大毒瘤，要么摘干净，要么留着病入膏肓。

To zhai gan jing or to bing ru gao huang, that is a question.


	6. 第六顿

第六顿之前

几个金融走狗在南二环的一个酒窖碰头，阿尼面不改色地开了两瓶82年的拉菲。三毛替埃尔文肉痛了一下。

昨天微信推送了一条新闻，说有一男一女两个富二代在首都某家餐厅吃了一百万，居然付不起账，男的被抓去蹲了号子，搞得高档消费场所的管理层人心惶惶，勒令服务生对大额消费高度警惕。他们面前这一个此刻面露难色。阿尼不耐烦地皱起眉，从一只鳄鱼皮钱包里掏出一张卡来，问先结账行不行。服务生正要接，奈尔迅速压下她的手，也掏出自己的卡，说怎么好意思让你一个女孩子请客。阿尼扫他一眼，来去一路凉飕飕的冰渣，说我做空Titanium赚的可比你多，搞得奈尔有

些讪讪的，可手还是没收回去。

在这个国家，抢着买单的恶习从收入金字塔的底部侵蚀到顶端，账单之前硝烟四起马革裹尸， 区别在于有的人是虚抢（比如一群女人凑的麻将搭子），有的人是真抢（比如刚刚做空了大型制药公司的阿尼）。三毛也在，双手抱胸，事不关己高高挂起。阿尼和奈尔掏卡掏钱手速二百五，他比不过，习惯了被买单。长此以往，奈尔和阿尼抢单越来越迅猛，三毛被甩得越来越远。

奈尔和阿尼剑拔弩张、三毛作壁上观。埃尔文推门进来时，看到的就是这么一副情形。服务生对着他立马换了一副嘴脸，笑道原来这几位是史密斯先生的朋友，抱歉，那你们不用现在结账的。埃尔文以一句“酒挂我账上”漂亮地结束了争端。三毛低头掩饰嘴角的笑，阿尼和奈尔不情愿地收回各自的卡。阿尼向来面容冷厉，难得泄露什么情绪。奈尔则显然有些尴尬。埃尔文替他解围，说上次在Spark不就是你请的。

这么一群各自公司的中流砥柱，聚在一起无非也就是八卦调侃，类似于高级版的嗑瓜子瞎逼逼，不同的是与会者人模人样，把身体塞进杰尼亚和Zac Posen里。阿尼开口就问，你和那个小朋友怎么样。她目光如冷电，八卦起来都像在搞刑侦。埃尔文问哪个小朋友？奈尔思想保守，闻言大惊失色，骂埃尔文道德沦陷，人性丧失，校长要开房找我。

“等等阿尼，你说的是谁？”埃尔文很严肃。他前后一联系，就反应过来是利威尔。阿尼说：“水帘洞里那个，看身材，十几岁？”

埃尔失笑，“他只是长得矮。”有了谈资，他立刻给利威尔发短信，“我师妹以为你十几岁。”

三毛点头，说是真的挺矮，奈尔问你们在说什么……好吧他有多矮。首先那个“小朋友”就让他十分茫然，水帘洞这个地点更为其背景增添了几丝魔幻色彩（他不知道那是个餐厅）。奈尔不是很能接受只有自己一个人被蒙在鼓里的情况，也好奇埃尔文怎么突然就冒出来一个姘头。

埃尔文指指自己肩膀，说差不多到我这里。

这时利威尔回信，“操她。”

埃尔文写：“不如操我。”指尖风流到下流而面如平湖不动。

三毛沉思少顷，问了一个十分关键的问题，“他踮起脚能到你的嘴吗？” 埃尔文春风满面地说我也想知道这个问题。

第六顿

埃尔文转发了一条“胃病患者需要注意的八大事项”并at了利威尔。第一条是规范生物钟，第二条是务必吃早饭。利威尔看到第三条“戒烟禁酒”时忍无可忍，批：全是放屁。

埃尔文打电话过来问你明天上不上班。他不屑于拐弯抹角，光明正大地行追求之能事。

“不上，什么事？”

“那去吃早饭？”

“你没搞错？”

“没搞错。”

这表明埃尔文深受“八大事项”的荼毒。

利威尔拿回自己的车，定好明早去接埃尔文，分明掌握了主动权。正是因为心怀软弱才不能任人摆布。

他在电脑前饱经沧桑地坐到凌晨四点，天边泛出深紫，楼下有短促的车鸣渐近或渐远，屏幕上的窗口在电影之间切换，蒂尔达·史云顿变成变成云素·卡索，变成艾德里安·布洛迪，变成马修·古 迪，一挂形销骨立眼眉如刀的文艺中青年，时不时浅笑如枯花摆你一道，在镜头前断断续续地数落儿子、扣动扳机、教书和勾引侄女（注1）。当亚当·山德勒腆着肚子乱入，利威尔关掉整个播放器。他屈起一条腿，下巴陷进膝盖上薄薄的皮肉里。得到安静的夜晚和一杆烧到末路的烟的成全， 他竟然罕见地感性起来。

他知道，一种他赖以生存的洒脱正在离他远去，都不带打招呼的。等他意识到的时候，埃尔文已经管到早饭上来了，相当一气呵成。他在慢条斯理地吞并，也在慢条斯理地发光发热。

利威尔假惺惺地设了一个九点的闹钟，明知起不来。睡得并不安稳，在床的一角蜷起身体，把被子搂在双臂之间，没有着凉的后顾之忧，却差点没把自己闷死。有时太冷有时太热，中间模糊醒过几次调整睡姿。

早晨他醒来，时钟显示10：38，闹钟显然响过，也显然没起多大的作用。利威尔略显忐忑地看着手机上的一通未接和一条短信，昨晚上信誓旦旦的掌握主动权、不在乎起不来，现在都显得狂妄虚伪。在转瞬即逝的一瞬里他犹豫着要不要点开。这就是不洒脱的蛛丝马迹，而且对他来说，是大大的不洒脱。

电话是九点半准时打的，二十分钟以后短信发来，“我们可以吃brunch。”只有这两条。埃尔文要表达的等待业已到位，便止步于此，没有多的了。

那一句多读几遍，既像妥协又像原谅，利威尔几乎可以看到埃尔文大体平静却掺进了点委屈的

脸，他胸口微微一紧，赶紧撩开被子下床，边漱口边按手机，“我马上来。”

随后改成“我过来了。”

埃尔文住在市中心一坪六万起价的公寓，与不少明星同穴，利威尔的车在住宅区外停下以后， 两个保安分别鬼鬼祟祟地到车前晃了一圈。埃尔文小跑过来，民工背心和牛仔裤平易近人得犯规。这下他就是在糟践身材，但也糟践得令人浮想联翩。

利威尔扯一把他的背心，“干什么，色诱我？” 埃尔文脸上一水儿天真无邪，“你想多了。”

作为一个性功能正常的男同志，利威尔当然就多看了那么几眼埃尔文的手臂、埃尔文的胸肌和埃尔文的胯下。裸露的手臂肌肉服帖，没长出奇形怪状的强壮线条，安然地包裹着骨骼，兼具美好、邪恶和勾引人三项特征。他再怎么自诩健康向上，在利威尔看来都有点色情。现在也谈不上衣冠，就是一禽兽。

埃尔文问你是不是在看我的size。利威尔横他一眼，发动车子，说还用看？你绝对是胯下有大屌的英雄豪杰。埃尔文满意地笑一下，男人被这样说总是高兴的。

他们再来晚一分钟就过了brunch的供应时间。利威尔要了一份法式土司和苏打水，埃尔文让他换成牛奶。利威尔说我都奔三的人了。埃尔文说你也是胃不好的人。再推拒就矫情了，利威尔应下。牛奶端上来是热的，他嘴边喝出一圈奶糊糊。

由于埃尔文的身材非常令人分心，这一顿吃得不那么尽如人意。餐厅在高处，他们的座位临窗，轻易望尽着这一座楼宇参差林立的城。然而事实是，景色美，食物美，但是埃尔文的肱二头肌更美。他是典型的穿衣显瘦，脱衣有肉。利威尔也当禽兽，在脑子里轻易勾勒出他的裸体。

那厢还一本正经，“你从来不吃早饭。”

“不是正在吃么。”

“这个不算。”

“起不来，上班的时候懒得。”

像“要学会照顾自己”这种无关痛痒的话，埃尔文是不会说的。但像叫利威尔起床、给他买早餐这些事，埃尔文也是不会做的。他们处在前者太敷衍、后者又太亲昵的尴尬阶段。这种时候，上一次床最好了，既能解决性欲，又能推进关系。

利威尔想着这些，心不在焉地切着两面烤到焦黄的土司，“吧唧”一声把土司片飞了。说实话这个动作需要极高的技术含量。他摸了摸鼻子，似乎不觉得尴尬。

对呀，因为都是埃尔文的错呀。

车停在地下车库，两人兴致缺缺地下电梯。电梯里有两面镜子，利威尔突然意识到自己眼神露骨。埃尔文跟他说什么都成了耳旁风。

利威尔没上驾驶座，跟在埃尔文后面爬上了副驾驶。趁了体格小的便利，他躬起背跪在座位上，两条腿夹着埃尔文的，凑上去亲吻。他们的唇齿间都残留着一股人间烟火味，舌头的短兵相接行云流水。利威尔贴着埃尔文的耳朵恶狠狠地说，你他妈不是在色诱我是在干什么。埃尔文摸着他的头发，我以为你定力会好一些。

“现在你知道你错了。”利威尔的舌头伸进他的耳朵里，搅动的水声情色满溢，他感到埃尔文细小的颤抖。他顺着耳后，湿漉漉地来到侧颈，动作变成噬咬吮吸，口腔里的真空拎着埃尔文颈子上干燥温热的肉，埃尔文也不躲，只说后天还要上班。

当时他认真地担心着自己会在这里让利威尔给办了，思考了一下自己在下面的可能性，埃尔文推开利威尔说“不要”。他眼角一层薄润的红，使这句话的意思大错特错。这种时候的“不要”只能是“要”，利威尔的手伸进埃尔文防备薄弱的背心里，肌肉的轮廓曼妙，他熟练地找到他的乳首，另一只无法自拔地蹂躏着侧腰紧致的肌肉。

机智的埃尔文急中生智，说没带套。利威尔见招拆招，说我车里有。

现在不谈情，只有一个竭力要做和一个竭力不被做的男人而已。

机智的埃尔文再次急中生智，抬起利威尔的下巴，低头吻得很长情。利威尔停下动作，听见埃尔文说，我不想我们之间只有这个。

“什么叫只有这个？”利威尔很恼火，心想要当婊子就别想着立牌坊。“那还有别的？”

这敢情是变着法子逼他表白。

利威尔看着他的蓝眼睛，该硬的，比如老二，还在硬；不该软的，比如心，却软了。手搭上埃尔文肩，贴了贴他的额头，“有的。”

爱情就是那精虫上脑时挤出的一丝神智。

利威尔气馁地下车，实在是很嫌弃半路放弃的自己，之后换挡的手势简单粗暴。埃尔文的手覆上他的手背，温顺示好安抚的意味。

利威尔给他一个凛冽的侧脸，单手拿方向盘。到了马路上，他终于没忍住，欲拒还迎地摊开手掌，放任埃尔文的手指溜进来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：几个场景分别出自Tilda Swinton的《凯文怎么了》，Vincent Cassel的《怒火青春》， Adrien Brody的《超脱》和Mathew Goode的《斯托克》


	7. 第七顿

第七顿之前

韩吉从外地出差回来，恰好赶上她生日。她请一众狐朋狗友吃粤菜，传媒业者人脉宽广，中间也混进一些八竿子打不到一起的路人。他们在包间里，方圆三里以外都能听见房间里的欢声笑语和淫词秽语，与餐厅里风雅的大体气氛格格不入。韩吉的女朋友Leslie也在，一般叫她Les，英文名揭露性向。她比韩吉打扮精致得多，黑色连体衣裹着婀娜的腰身，裤腿在小腿的一半高度收了口， 露出的半截纤细笔直而灿烂，小巧艳红的脚趾在高跟鞋的鱼嘴里紧密排列，与口红的颜色遥相呼应，仿佛她才是主角。韩吉跷个二郎腿坐她旁边，一手拿酒一手拿烟，活脱脱就是个大龄女屌丝。然而在场的人都知道，Leslie如此艳光四射是为了给韩吉挣面子，她并不因自己的美貌而娇纵，一手包办给韩吉倒酒、夹菜和给客人散烟之类的琐事。来的人交口称赞，这个说嫂子真漂亮，那个说嫂子真懂事。她愈发笑颜如花。她和韩吉处于“秀恩爱死得快”的管辖范围以外。

她们是大学同学，韩吉学生物（和现在的职业完全没关系），她双修艺术史和文学。两人大学四年没擦出什么火花来，等到读了研究生，从西边跑到东边，没想到又录到一个学校，租的公寓也是同一层，天天抬头不见低头见，眉来眼去，居然凑了一对儿。坊间传说是Leslie倒贴韩吉，令人大跌眼镜——韩吉一腔深情都献给了狮子老虎长颈鹿，只有学文学的人才有包裹着风花雪月的优柔心肠。

蛋糕被推上来时大家都吃饱喝足，显得有些鸡肋，只是遵循传统。韩吉大大方方地在蛋糕上插了“29”的蜡烛，并不介意泄露年龄。她闭着眼吹蜡烛，脸上是有真诚的希冀的，霎时间竟然绰有几分少年天真的风姿——她小时候一定更像个男孩子。利威尔在坎昆见到她时，她就是这副模样打动他人，也有无可否认的粗砺气息，但她收放自如。Leslie笑着看她，被睫毛膏拉长的浓密睫毛夹着一双妩媚的眼睛，脸上也是有真诚的爱情的，这爱情让她拥有了与韩吉同宗却更为柔软的少女风姿。

利威尔送韩吉一本已经绝版的葡语南美洲动物编集，忘记了从哪里淘来，他并不了解，是直觉适合韩吉。那书封面褪色、书页破损，Leslie替她收下。她是懂得的人，朝利威尔感激地笑了笑。

利威尔早就知道只要她们一起出现，绝对闪瞎全场，而且根本不用技能冷却时间。他差点就带着墨镜来了。他坐在一个不起眼的位置看着她俩伉俪情深，百分之八十的时间里觉得无聊，习惯之后不再反胃，百分之二十的时间里在想埃尔文。他掏出手机发信息，无非讲些无聊的事，发几个意义不明的句号都能展开一场夜谈。喜爱让人心甘情愿地浪费时间。

许过愿，自然有人半真半假地问韩吉生日愿望是什么，韩吉指着利威尔，“我希望我亲爱的小伙伴利威尔快点找个伴。”恋爱里的人就是这么烦，自己美满不够，还想把身边的朋友一个接一个地送出去。她又体贴地掳来几个“可爱的男孩子”，给利威尔备用。

利威尔正看着手机，突然就被点了名，迷茫地抬起头，“什么？”

这个圈子里只有韩吉敢调侃利威尔，其他人沾她的光，跟着起哄，“说让你快点找个归宿！”

利威尔一挑眉，脸色戏谑更多，“你怎么就知道我没有。”

韩吉惊讶地捂嘴，“你有？你有了？！你都不告诉我。是谁？”男生被拿着结果呈阳性的验孕棒的小女友找上门时，说的话、表的情和现在的韩吉别无二致。她郁卒地想看来那几个男孩子只能当备胎。

利威尔闭上嘴，看了几次手机，埃尔文罕见地没有回复，他索性关机，也知道自己反应过度，但因为对方是埃尔文，也就变得情有可原。

他们转战附近的KTV，寿星出手豪爽，订一间大得奢侈的VIP包房，KTV送香槟果盘万分慷慨，气质俗艳的公主站了一排，随他们挑。

韩吉和Leslie连着唱《你最珍贵》和《你的眼神》，完全不顾及他人感受，逼得在场的单身屌丝一个劲喝闷酒。利威尔露了面送了礼就算功德圆满，早早落跑，坐在过道的沙发上，把手机颠来倒去，想着开还是不开。音响里放偶像歌曲，唱什么机场什么航班，他想起《飞往巴黎的末班机》。男女之间，男男之间，心绪起伏颠沛路线相近，是同种恶俗。他一边唾弃自己一边按开机键，等手机进入网络，埃尔文还没回。利威尔轻蔑地想自己堂堂五尺男儿（5×0.333=1.667，所以严格说来是五尺不到），为一条短信牵肠挂肚太不像话，他站起来，没跟韩吉打招呼，几乎是恼怒地上楼喝酒。

KTV楼上是个酒吧，今晚恰好是护士之夜。女服务生穿的护士裙刚刚齐逼，稍微胖点的，屁股墩都露在外面。利威尔没挑好地方，硬着头皮找了个地方坐，窗边有一台空的。他点了一杯螺丝起子。

酒吧有两层楼，由铁铸的阶梯连着。利威尔上去上厕所，路过一男一女的一桌，两人的金发在变幻的灯光下泛着高光。他不自觉地放慢脚步，仔细一看，男的那个不就是埃尔文。

接下来发生的事情其实可以用一句话概括：埃尔文略略有些吃惊，随后一把揽过利威尔的腰，对对面的金发女人说这是我正在追求的人。

但从利威尔的方面，这句话就要拆成很多个部分。

一切的大前提是他不知道埃尔文的gay还是bi。他在表现出其他任何一种情绪之前先摆出一个冷笑，自卫的本能终究更加强盛。一些异常狗血的念头在他脑子里呼啸而过，身后一片狼藉，他今晚一直在积蓄着什么，韩吉和Leslie的相亲相爱间接给予了他动力。

用一个不那么矫情的说法，就是利威尔吃醋了，而且吃得很厉害。他的瞳孔像猫一样缩小，冷淡的眼神突破灯红酒绿的重重包围，直挺挺地落进埃尔文湛蓝的眸子里。他盯着埃尔文的眼睛，里边澄澈通透，什么都没有，也什么都有。他忽然又觉得没那么生气。这之后利威尔才抽出空来看埃尔文对面的女人，她戴无框眼镜，肩膀以上的短发，穿一件垫肩西装，腰是一把盈盈可握。她的发型、五官和身材都做着干练的表率，精明冷静的气质突出。后来埃尔文告诉他，黎各是他师妹，刚在母校的商管学院评上副教授。

利威尔想了想自己该怎么反应，他和埃尔文的关系不温不火，发作和不发作都不稳妥。要是他们那次成功车震，就不会有现在这种进退两难。利威尔难得心软，这次后悔有个时间差，但现在也姗姗地迟来了。就在这时，埃尔文一把揽过他的腰，说：“这是我正在追求的人。”

舞台上驻唱的姑娘嗓门儿洪亮，但他的咬字和音量明白无误。用的词是肉麻兮兮又郑重其事的“追求”，给这句话一个称手的重量。

那女人惊奇地笑了笑，只看一眼利威尔又收回视线，她的打量不显得突兀，“那追到没有？”她推波助澜，是个绝佳队友。

“看他刚才的表现，我觉得我追到了。”

利威尔脸上淡淡的，不置可否，暂时把上厕所的事儿给忘了。埃尔文说忘了介绍这是我朋友黎各。黎各说我心情不大好埃尔文陪我出来散散心。利威尔旋即释怀了，又旋即觉得这里的气氛太怪了，见家长一样，闹哪样，于是理直气壮地尿遁，之后从另一边的楼梯下去。他有点如梦似幻的感觉，老觉得楼梯在晃。他停下来，靠着墙，心想他和埃尔文，就他妈，这么顺理成章地，成了？

他这会儿不甘心，但刚才要他说“你没追到”，他又说不出口。情况显而易见，拆台的已经把摆架子的拆得差不多了。

利威尔刚把包间的门推开一条缝就被里面的音乐给震退几步，里面烟雾缭绕，各路妖魔鬼怪满场撒欢，韩吉和Leslie从麦霸前线退下来，换了另一对上去，正在高歌《最炫民族风》。那两个人还特别默契，一个人唱“让我用心把你留下来”，另一个就吼“留下来！”

利威尔冷着脸，好歹还是进去了，韩吉立马凑过来，逮着他问饭局上的话是什么意思。利威尔后悔当时嘴太快，“逗你的。”

韩吉笑嘻嘻，“你就扯淡吧，你以前怎么就不这么逗？快给我好好交代，今天我生日，你特么别扫我兴。”

利威尔正要躲她，偏偏这时候埃尔文打电话来。韩吉一眼就看到屏幕上大大的“埃尔文·史密 斯”，奇怪道你俩怎么还在联系。她恍然大悟，唱起来：“是他！是他！就是他！我们滴朋友！埃尔文！”韩吉在饭桌上就被灌了很多，刚才玩游戏输了几局，又喝掉半瓶没掺饮料的伏特加。Leslie眼看自家女人越来越把持不住，用两条细细白白的胳膊死活要把她拖走。

利威尔略带同情地看Leslie一眼，去走廊里接电话。埃尔文问你去了哪里，他声音里的喜悦明显得很欠揍。利威尔简洁地回答在下面唱歌。那边说我等会儿来找你。

利威尔挂了电话进门，一坨人形物体冷不丁朝他冲来，手里举着个不明物体。包间里在闪灯， 把时间一帧一帧定格静止。利威尔看见韩吉离他五米、三米、一米——影像断层——她的手朝前飞来，“啪”的一下，利威尔整张脸一凉，甜腻的气息萦绕，嘴里被送进一小块奶油。

醉酒有两种，一种是记忆断片不省人事，一种是脑子清醒但什么都敢做。韩吉属于后一种，她糊利威尔蛋糕、大喊“洁癖去死！”的壮举充分证明了这一点。喝醉的人都不怕痛不怕死，她现在也敢用口红在匹西斯的后脑勺上写一个“老秃子233”。

利威尔顶着一脸白花花的奶油，在门口又站了一会儿，貌似淡定地抹掉眼睛上的脏东西（然后擦在韩吉的袖子上）。他径直从茶几上找到蛋糕残骸，眼疾手快地提起来，Leslie在点唱机旁，一脸震惊地望着这边的展开。利威尔当着她的面把蛋糕整个儿给韩吉扣了下去。整串动作雷厉风行， 那个凌厉狠绝的气势堪比人间修罗。蛋糕胚子在韩吉头顶四分五裂，顶上的水果下雨似的哗啦啦地落下来。她顺势倒地，枕在半个罐头黄桃上——很快压扁了，鼻尖顶着一片水灵灵的猕猴桃。她左右摆头，惊恐地使劲揉眼睛，“我瞎了，我瞎了？！老婆你在哪！”

Leslie笑得前仰后合，她骨子里是个和韩吉一样嬉皮笑脸的女人，眉梢眼梢藏着些无伤大雅的坏心眼，但为了保持好女友的形象，韩吉叫她她不能杵着不动，就噔噔噔惊乍乍地跑过来，作势要扶韩吉，利威尔连她的面子都不给了，把她拎开，说这是我和韩吉之间的事，你就别插手了。Leslie喜闻乐见，赶紧退到一边去。

利威尔一时半会儿也弄不干净自己，干脆破罐子破摔，让韩吉脑袋上的蛋糕胚子和奶油在她身上均匀分布，一边把自己的手弄得更恶心。韩吉一息尚存，利威尔抹她一把，她也软绵绵地回利威尔一把，礼尚往来，两人目前的面目都不能见人。

只见利威尔脸色沉静，手法极具战略性，首先攻下韩吉的眼镜，让她目不能视，准头因此下降许多。韩吉没有视力，完全凭感觉乱来，一把抹利威尔的头发、一把抹他的脖子，抹着抹着突然胳膊一软，手就掉在了利威尔的裤裆上，发出“嗒”的一声。利威尔的面色顿时青青白白，两颊肌肉紧绷，一口牙都要咬碎。

他们往来十几回合，其他人都看傻了，歌也不唱了，光看他俩你一把我一把，主要是没想到韩吉和利威尔会这么无聊。韩吉犯浑撒泼，尚且能够接受，但利威尔陪她犯浑撒泼，这就不应该了。有几个胆子肥的，早就拿出手机开始摄像。

外面有人推门，是埃尔文，“利威……”声音戛然而止，后半截仿佛掉了崖。

利威尔坐在地板上，眼神越过挂在额发上的奶油看见埃尔文逆光，剪影挺拔洗练，可以想象他是何其丰神俊逸。利威尔低下头，头发的阴影埋没他的凶神恶煞。他丧气地抹一把脸，捋下来一片草莓，恶狠狠地对韩吉说：我杀了你。

第七顿

利威尔梦到自己参演了《黑衣人4》，得到一个记忆消除器，对着埃尔文一照，埃尔文就把前几天看到的事情忘了。埃尔文尔康式地一伸手，叫道利威尔，我不要忘记！利威尔紫薇式地一跺脚一扭头，踩着小碎步跑开，说你要忘要忘就要忘！

他被自己吓醒，一头凉而滑的汗。

在杂志社遇到韩吉，她装作不记得，和利威尔勾肩搭背，笑着笑着却忍不住要瞄一眼他的表情，她演技太差，为此经常得罪人。利威尔脸上无风无浪，心里住着个小魔怪，叫着掐死她，却下不了狠手，携了杀气的手臂抬到一半，灰溜溜地改道去摸烟。

韩吉的笑里有治愈舒缓的成分，大概是从野生动物身上学来的，又有少年的影子，让人觉得她尚未失落完整傲兀的理想，被本人不知情地滥用着。那是她的杀器，俘获Leslie、打动利威尔，手到擒来。利威尔对她没辙，被她笑一笑，这件事就算过了。

利威尔上埃尔文家，这一行没什么名目，两人刻意忽略家这个地方的私密性质和暧昧暗示。埃尔文在门口低头，贴了贴他的嘴唇，清汤寡水、童叟无欺，只有让人心里一动的作用。这一幕具有浓厚的少女漫画气息，住他对面的少妇牵着狗狗出门，看到便愣了愣，埃尔文抬起头来对她勾勾嘴角，但这笑在他见到利威尔的时候就早早漾开了，少妇心头一颤（刚才也颤了一下），遛狗的和被遛的身份倒置，被雪纳瑞领着飘飘忽忽地走了。埃尔文凝视利威尔的头发，装模作样捻了一下，“还有奶油。”

利威尔知道自己在这件事上永世不得翻身，打开埃尔文的手，大摇大摆地进去。

埃尔文的家位于高处，高度甚至在他的办公室之上，外面是一个泳池，池壁被换成玻璃，一池蓝泱泱的水仿佛是凭空凝成一个矩形，与百米高空隔着毫厘。埃尔文分明享受居高临下，却把这倨傲好好藏起来，变成一种温润的繁荣。他是被好生打磨过，手指骨节泛的光，都是商周古玉历经流水迢迢的光。

埃尔文有许多电影碟，有正版的，这些没什么好说的，也有在人行天桥上的小摊买来的，那种光碟五块钱一张，风险很高，标《浴室春情》的有可能刻葫芦娃大战蛇妖，标《迈阿密风云》的有可能刻加藤鹰指驭众女。利威尔问你有没有什么想看的，埃尔文说你挑。利威尔闲散地翻找一阵， 抽出一张《龙纹身的女孩》。

高颧骨的人轻易给人留下神经质的印象，《龙纹身》里鲁妮·玛拉对这个印象十分忠诚，她光秃秃的眉骨和消瘦的面颊嶙峋至极，利威尔甚至想如果自己是异性恋说不定会喜欢这样的女人。其实他和埃尔文都看过这部电影，对其中的伏笔和阴谋了如指掌，他们并排坐，并不说话。利威尔的腿搭在茶几上，面无表情。他们沉默着，一种安然无恙的沉默，和尴尬的沉默是有差别的，两人不约而同地产生了一种相伴已久的坦然，在这种坦然里埃尔文抓住利威尔的手，布隆克维斯特和莎兰德滚床单，埃尔文与利威尔接吻。

他伏在利威尔身上，手指挤进他的指缝，舌头在他的唇齿间研磨，缓慢地燃起一股情色，入侵皮肉，皮肉之下，入侵骨髓，啃噬，痒。平躺的姿势让他的还击节奏软弱，利威尔的下腹开始发 烧，燥热感从胸口一路滚下来，症结明明在嘴上。埃尔文有时深入，有时吮吸他的嘴唇，水声煽情得不行。利威尔好不容易坐起来，和埃尔文分开摄取空气。埃尔文丧失了些许自持，他的眼睛里不再什么也没有了，有浪潮，是前奏。这次换利威尔压住他，他凶狠得多。埃尔文旨在挑逗，利威尔要侵占，毫不留情，作为代价他必须先完全交出自己。埃尔文没有抗拒地迎合，却使利威尔平静下来，抓住埃尔文衣领的手垂落，他们保持摇摇欲坠的姿势面对彼此。

利威尔的手伸进埃尔文的衣服里，在盲目中探寻，试图牢记这具身体的纹路。他退一步，也挑逗和煽情，处处点火，另一只手放在埃尔文的裆部，那布料不能防卫，曲线尽现，利威尔感受着下面的东西变得灼热、变得硬挺。他恶意地揉捏，对埃尔文笑出来，埃尔文毫不尴尬，“你惹我，你要负责。”

利威尔把脸埋到他颈窝去，叼起他的肉吸吮，成效卓然，留下星星点点的红印子，纵然埃尔文毫无女子气，他的颈侧也是一片旖旎的好风光。利威尔解开他的扣子，有意笨拙，慢得磨人，然而埃尔文更有耐心，摊开了手任他在自己身上肆意玩耍，送上胸口、送上老二、什么都送上，他为鱼肉，任人刀俎。利威尔的呼吸深长，在确认他的气息，以为他发现不了。他清爽的气息此刻都是煽情的。利威尔隔着两条裤子徐缓摩擦他的下体，理智勒住他暴躁的情欲，他只想操埃尔文或者被他操。这么简单。

他有些懊恼地把埃尔文的手放进自己裤子里，警告道别端了，你也要负责。埃尔文得了指令， 轻而易举地捞起他进了卧室，克制着粗鲁脱掉利威尔的上衣，失去庇护的皮肤更为躁动，躁动到了每一个毛孔里，这时利威尔假惺惺地来一句，“洗澡。”

埃尔文嗅一嗅他的腹部，拆穿他，“你来之前洗过，我一样。”他们都早有预谋。他解开利威尔的裤子，内裤撑起高高的帐篷，利威尔瞪他一眼，“别光是我脱。”

埃尔文挨个挨个地亲了亲利威尔的手指，明明是不带色情的，是欲念横流中的一线纯情，却更让人欲望高涨。利威尔想起埃尔文当初给他剥小龙虾蘸醋，也是这么不急不缓，他预感到一场漫长的前戏，提前咀嚼了那种折磨。

埃尔文的头没有离开，就这样来到他的私密处，吸气时皮肤凉凉的，利威尔知道他在闻自己， 羞愤难当，踹一脚他的肩，“你滚……”

埃尔文按下他削瘦的脚踝，侧过头吻他的大腿内侧，这些吻个个湿润煽情，伴随着小小 的“啾”的一声。利威尔想完了完了，除了一个有头没尾的“你”，他什么都说不出来。埃尔文折回去，含住他半硬的阴茎，他有些吃惊地抖了一下，埃尔文不像是肯在床上伏低的人，他的下体被一个炙热的真空绞紧了，柔软的口腔内壁湮没意识，处子的后庭也不过如此。快感能杀了他，然而这只是开始，酥麻到关节的缝隙里，又忍不住要紧绷起肌肉来承受。

埃尔文自然好，头脑那么好，嘴和舌头也那么好，吸得他走投无路。利威尔在潮汐中露出凶相，贪婪得丑恶，使劲按住埃尔文的头不准他离开。

埃尔文嗓音喑哑地说我不想你这么早射。他问你有没有在下面过。利威尔突然意识到他刚才讨好只是为了让自己欠他，等会儿顺理成章地插入，不由得感慨人心险恶。埃尔文自知耍了小聪明， 人畜无害地笑起来，“抱歉。”

利威尔想一耳光抽过去，然而只是冷冰冰地说不准弄痛我，心想衣冠禽兽，衣冠禽兽。埃尔文自有分寸。

在插入之后这场性事就变了调，埃尔文刚才的温柔都是压抑，他顶撞的力度使他原形毕露，孟浪有力，在紧极了也热极了的甬道里越撞越深。利威尔固执地绷着脸，侧过头，抑制喘息微弱，不肯屈服，他的眼里泛起水光，眼神也还是凌厉逼人的。埃尔文把他翻过来，握着他腰臀的交接处。利威尔背部的骨骼在皮肤下滑动，未被肌肉包裹的部位轮廓嶙峋。

埃尔文次次攻入利威尔要害，爽得可怕，他忍不住往后，埃尔文跟着他，进入的深度从未减轻。他来到床头无路可退，竖起脖子，身体蜷曲，埃尔文仍然气势汹汹地冲撞，像要把内脏压碎。埃尔文逐渐登上极乐，射精感咄咄逼人，他放慢动作，让利威尔捡回一丝自制力。

“躺下。”

利威尔岔开腿，在他的硬挺上坐下，开发充分的后穴轻松咬住了他，手撑在他胸口，开始前后晃动身体。埃尔文看到他向前突起的肋骨，形状隐约，随着他的动作时隐时现，他拉住利威尔的手让他俯下身子——现在他们亲密无间了，在这种时候还要接吻。利威尔乱糟糟地亲着他，一下亲到嘴唇，一下亲到鼻子，他觉得烦，索性哪儿也不亲。埃尔文扶着他的腰，从下面狠狠顶他，顶得他后腰酸软，惩罚性地夹紧内壁，果然看到埃尔文难耐地拧起眉心。

性爱中的时间冗长而短暂，他们眼中烙下对方情欲涌动接近扭曲的面容，高潮来临的时刻仿佛是很久以后，又仿佛只隔弹指。耳畔轰鸣，下一瞬间万籁俱寂。彼此的五官失真，利威尔看到一对高耸的眉弓，下面困着一双湛蓝的眼，眼皮缓慢开阖，一切在这一刻。

利威尔眼角一抹淡而潮湿的红，射出的点点白浊路线凌乱，直逼埃尔文的锁骨。腿根还抽搐着，他抹了一把滑腻的液体，尽数拭在埃尔文脸上，口气挑衅，“你有奶油。我的。”

高潮的极乐仍然在他脑子里盘旋缭绕，埃尔文眼神空洞，浅金色睫毛的空隙间凝着薄薄的、撑开的精液，像小小的蹼。他之后回过神来，拉过利威尔的手，把他的手指从根部到指尖舔了一遍， 恋恋不舍的，垂着眼，睫毛纤长，张着浊液形成的小小的、半透明的蹼，色情得让人发自内心地颤抖起来。如果不是刚刚射过，利威尔会再次勃起。他烦躁地在心里骂衣、冠、禽、兽。

埃尔文认真舔完一遍，抬眼看利威尔，人畜无害、童叟无欺，“我记得你有洁癖。”所以帮你弄干净。

他们之间，永远是道高一尺，魔高一丈。

利威尔洗过澡，躺在床上睡过去，梦给人安定的意味。埃尔文叫醒他吃饭，已经到了傍晚。利威尔刚睡醒，嘴巴里味道苦涩，闻到一股肉香，仍然食指大动，“你做的？”

埃尔文点点头。

利威尔脚刚沾底就打了个趔趄，下意识按住腰后，瞥到埃尔文得意地笑，他不卑不亢，“我扶你。”

利威尔甩开他的手，“脸上精液擦干净没？”边说边走，很固执。埃尔文在后面叫他穿鞋。利威尔在餐桌一方坐下，脚踮起来，地板凉。埃尔文扔下他的拖鞋，“叫你穿上。”

这个人很会照顾别人。

埃尔文做蔬菜汤，酸甜可口，萝卜芹菜煮得脆生生，鲜味好好保存着。刚才的运动十分消耗体力，利威尔把汤喝光，里面的东西也捞出来吃得干干净净，打算再要一碗，听见烤箱“叮”的一声， 埃尔文在流理台上取了五指不分的厚手套带上，拿出烤盘，肋排表面滋滋作响，油星子蹦得老高。

“烫，慢点吃。”

埃尔文的好里又要加上一条，不仅头脑好、口技好，手艺也那么好。从阳春白雪到下里巴人的方方面面，他都好。

猪肉烤到可口的棕红色，用刀叉轻轻一拨就从骨架上爽快地落下来，肥而不腻，咀嚼时能感到肉顺着它的纹路化开。利威尔吃得有点感动，不禁暗搓搓看埃尔文一眼。

不禁又看一眼。不禁再看一眼。

埃尔文当时看他那碗吃到一半的鲜〇仙，也是这种眼神、这个频率。

窗外天色昏黄，飘起了细细的雨。他们同时看向外面，越过凝固在空中的蔚蓝泳池。

“不如你今天不走了。”

“嗯，不走了。”

fin.


End file.
